Eric Magnus
; |}} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit= | }} :"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal." - Shadow Rage Eric Magnus (エリックマグナス, Erikku Magunasu), born as Eric Francis Maxwell, is an infamous Pirate from the grandline and captain of the notorious Black Lion Pirates. He along with his pirate crew are currently roaming the seas of Paradise after a lengthy campaign in the New World where they left a trail of chaos and destruction. He is the son of former Marine Vice Admiral, William Maxwell, the grandson of famed maritime explorer, Marcus Maxwell, and the eldest and former heir to the prestigious Maxwell Family. Before living the life of a notorious pirate, Eric was a marine officer, having served as an Ensign, Lieutenant, Commander, and finally Captain. He was admitted into the marines at a young age, mainly due to the influence of his father, Vice Admiral William, and was also the latter’s protégée throughout most of his career as a marine. As the years went by, Eric managed to establish himself as a competent marine having gained a well-known reputation amongst his peers and superior officers. As a marine, he fought against some of the most powerful rookie pirates of his time and along with his fellow officer’s managed to take down various pirate crews in the first half of the grandline. After 8 years of service to the World Government, he was finally promoted to the rank of Captain, becoming one of the youngest individuals ever to obtain such a high ranking position. Despite gaining the rank of Captain, he would only keep the position for two years before deciding to leave the marines and defecting from the world government. Ten years prior to the Marineford War, Eric betrayed his comrades in the marines, stealing various classified documents, taking out an entire infantry unit, and beating a Rear Admiral within an inch of his life. As a result of his actions, Eric was stripped of his status and due to his former position within the marines, the world government deemed him to be an incredible threat and as such issued a high bounty of 240,000,000 for his capture. After his betrayal of the marines and his defection from the world government, Eric established himself as a pirate and formed his own crew, taking on the dangers of the grandline and at the same time being targeted by both marines and pirates alike, due to his former association and high bounty. Throughout his pirate career, Eric managed to gain a worldwide reputation for being an extremely dangerous, courageous, and fearsome individual, being responsible for destroying many pirate crews, gaining an impressive number of victories over new world veterans, fighting against high ranking marine officials, sinking down marine vessels and pirate ships alike, destruction of public property, illegal bounty hunting, these are among the handful of accomplishments that are known to both the goverment and the marines. Eric is known as the Black Lion (黒獅子, Kuroshishi), for his courageous spirit, indomitable will, and ferocity as well as for his incredible fighting prowess. He is also known as Scarface (スカーフェイス, Sukāfeisu), another nickname that was given to him after his battle against Sakazuki, the current Marine fleet admiral, that took place three years before the Marineford War, during which the upper right side of his face was burned off, resulting in his current appearance. The fact that he came out of this bout alive further cemented his reputation. Appearance Despite being in his mid thirties, Eric retains the look of a young man who could easily be identified in his early to mid-twenties. He is a white male with neck length dark hair and blood red eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a person’s very soul. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of his enemies have commented on the fact that his eyes are that of a beast, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threatening expression, he is at other times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Erik’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of years’ worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a very tall man. During his days as a Captain and Commander of the marines, Eric wore modified versions of the issued white and blue uniforms. Eric donned an untucked V-neck blue t-shirt, dark colored pants and a black belt around the waist, as well as brown shoes. He also wore a white hooded jacket over his clothes. The jacket had tuffs of fur on the hood, the sleeves and at the bottom end of. It has the word for justice imprinted on the back. After leaving the marines, Eric no longer wore the white justice coat and instead swapped it with a black long coat, wearing it in the same manner as high ranking marine officials do, in an attempt to denounce his previous affiliation. Underneath it he sported a a light green untucked shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the collar wide open, along with a loose black and green striped tie hanging from the neck. He also wore olive colored pants with a black belt around the waist and black shoes. As a New World pirate, Eric wore a long black captain’s coat and beneath his coat, he wore a cyan coloured shirt and had a white sash around his waist. He also wore dark grey pants, a pair of fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a white headband around his head. 3 years before the Marineford War, Eric had the upper right side of his faced burned off by Admiral Akainu, during a battle that took place in an unspecified island in the new world. He obtained such an injury as a result of the deadly Magu Magu no Mi, and after which half of his face is always swathed in fresh white bandages. These bandages hide the socket where his right eye used to be, and the horrific scars and marks on the skin over and around it. According to Erik, the scars that he obtained are a reminder of his powerlessness, and it gives him the proper motivation to become even stronger than before. While one would think that it is this imperfection that makes people look twice in his direction, and not in a good way. Erik, however, uses it to his advantage, and doesn’t find it shameful at all. After the two year timeskip, Eric’s black hair is slightly longer and scruffier, and at times covering the right side of his face. He keeps his face clean, and almost always has a crooked sort of smile on his face that seems to imply that he may know of things that other people are not privy to. His style of clothing has also changed over the past two years, now sporting a more traditional Japanese-style of clothing reminiscent of those worn by the inhabitants of the Wano country as opposed to his previous western attire. He currently wears a simple black kimono with a light grey obi-sash around the waist and a dark coloured haori over the shoulders along with a pair of zori. He makes it a point to dress in clothes that are just fit to his form, enough to appeal but not enough to hinder him in battle. In addition to his clothes, Eric is also shown sporting a variety of other items, which includes the cross shaped pendent that he received from his mother. He wears a silver skull ring set with a single jade emerald on the index finger of his left hand; he apparently took this ring from a pirate he met during his journey. He also has a tattoo on his left shoulder which is shaped in the likeness of a Lion, which he obtained sometime after gaining the epithet Black Lion. Along with his change of clothing style, Eric has also taken up the habit of smoking a thin pipe called Kiseru, something which he picked up during his time in the Wano country. Gallery Child.png|Eric as a child. Marine_Captain_.jpg|During his time as a Marine Captain 9_years_prior.png|After leaving the marines. 5_Years_Prior.jpg|As a New World Pirate, age 30. 4_years_prior.jpg|After the battle against Admiral Akainu, age 32. Eric_pic.jpg|Eric's Wanted Picture. Lion_Tattoo.jpg|The Black Lion Tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality 'More to Come. ' Despite the public’s opinion and the marine’s assessment of him, Eric is not what most people make him out to be, and underneath it all he is just a simple man trying to live his life according to his own views and beliefs, even though some of the choices he has made throughout his life hasn’t always been the right ones. People who have had a more personal and intimate relationship with him have a better understanding of the kind of man he is and knows why he does the things that he does. When compared to individuals like the Yonko and the Shichibukai, and the vast amount of experiences that they have accumulated throughout the years, Eric in comparison might seem less experienced, due to the fact that he has only been an active pirate for a mere twelve years, however he has more than earned his right to stand amongst the infamous veterans of the grandline. In addition to having dealt with high ranking Marine officials, soldiers from various kingdoms, and bounty hunters, he has also bested some of the most dangerous pirates in the New World. Nevertheless, Eric is a man who has seen much of the world, not only through the eyes of a pirate, but as a marine as well, this given him the distinction of being one of the few individuals ever to experience life on both sides of the sea, one as a law abiding officer with the responsibility of upholding the ideals of justice, and the other as an infamous criminal perceived as an eminent threat by the World Government and hunted down as a result of it. Eric often uses a variety of scholarly quotes to illustrate his point of view, and some of his words have hidden meanings behind them. Eric is an individual who has throughout the course of his journey from marine to pirate has overcome a variety of ordeals and tribulations in order to become the man he is today. As a result, he is an extremely focused man who misses no details, and is a master of quick improvisation with nerves of steel. When dealing with life threatening or dangerous situations and even in the presence of fearsome opponents such as Blackbeard and Akainu, he maintains a calm and collected demeanor. He rarely shows any signs of fear or panic in extreme circumstances, which allows him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand eventually noticing important details around him which can make it easier for him to think out proper strategies to fit the situation. He apparently can handle stress extremely well and it is impossible to use torture to extract information from him, due to his strong will. He also possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how easily he can see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies and is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished combatant. In addition to his impressive fighting skills and sharp intellect, Eric has also proven himself to be quite the manipulator, as he is more than capable of using psychological warfare to influence people. As a result of his experiences dealing with various kinds of people, he has gained an insight as to what makes a person tick. He is often seen conversing with his opponents, before and during battles, in which time he begins to slowly understand their psyche and uses it to his advantage by exploiting character flaws or mental weaknesses. He often uses this tactic as a ploy to distract an opponent from finding out his real intentions or a way of provoking them, either way it gives him the opportunity to use their own weaknesses against them. He also knows how to make people feel good about a situation even when they realistically shouldn't. Eric does not portray the stereotype image of a pirate, and as such is not motivated by greed or power, he isn’t interested in personal fame and wealth, and is simply content with traveling the seas, going on adventures with his crew and visiting exotic places, these being some of the reasons for traveling the dangerous waters of the grandline. He has a great thirst for adventure, as one of the main reasons for him becoming a pirate was so he could travel the world, this adventurous nature makes him avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, stating that he will not let any outside forces influence his journey or let anyone else determine his path in life. He is also one of the very few individuals not interested in seeking out legendary One Piece, a treasure of unimaginable value that once belonged to the late pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that it is best if the legendary treasure remains a mystery, his reason being that it gives people the chance to dream and the motivation to pursue their dreams, even if they must travel through the grandline and overcome the dangers that await them. Due to this way of thinking, it can be assumed that he adheres to the romantic pirate lifestyle. According to Eric, people must always value the things that are closest to their heart, whatever it maybe, for him it is his relationship with his crew. He is also a good judge of character, being able to discern if a person is either good or bad, though it requires him to interact with a person mostly by making small talk or through conversation. As such, he will not judge a person based on reputation or appearances, but will rather make his own assessment of them. This was evident during his first meeting with Edward Newgate, as he had heard stories of the great pirate’s exploits and only knew him through word of mouth, and as such wanted to make his own opinion of him rather than judge the man known as Whitebeard only because of his reputation and how other people perceived him. Eric simply wanted to know what the man behind the legend was like and upon further interaction he gained a much better understand of him. Although he is considered by many to be a ruthless, fearsome, and ferocious individual, Eric does have a softer and nobler side to him, and has displayed a number of traits that are in contrast to his public image and usual actions. He has gained the respect and acknowledgement from those who have come to know him personally such as the Whitebeard Pirates and sympathy from people such as Diana, who knows of his past, and the personal struggle and sacrifices that he had to make in order to realize his ambition. He is capable of showing kindness, sympathy, respect, and genuine concern for others, though most of his positive qualities are overshadowed by the public’s misconception of him. Due to his previous occupation as a marine officer, he is constantly targeted by pirates and bounty hunters alike, most of whom want to gain a name for themselves, exact personal revenge, or claim the enormous bounty on his head and as a result is forced to defend himself, which usually ends up with him doing more harm than good. Because of his love of battle, Eric does not hold back and tends to fight to the best of his abilities, however there have been instances in which he held back his power, though it depends on the situation. When fighting, Eric often employs hand to hand combat while using his Naiha Naiha no Mi Devil Fruit to destroy other things other than humans, such as the ground or elemental attacks, in order to avoid human casualties. He won’t turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some urgent business is first dealt with. Eric, like many characters, has a unique laughter style that starts with “Ni” (Nihahahahahaha!). Relationships Crew Friends and Allies Marco Jinbei Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Shichibukai Boa Hancock Crocodile Enemies World Government Marines Akainu Marshall D. Teach Pirates Abilities and Powers Being one of the most infamous pirates ever to sail the seas of the Grandline, Eric is an extremely powerful individual, easily considered to be one of the strongest fighters in the world, and at one point in his pirate career was asked to join as a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, though he turned the offer down citing personal reasons. He has stated that he has been brought to death’s door only once throughout the entirety of his pirate career, it was during the battle against former marine admiral Akainu, a battle in which the upper right side of his face was burned off, though he managed to injure the powerful marine as well. As a former high ranking marine officer, Eric is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of the Marines Forces, being able to utilize the knowledge he had obtained from his days as a marine to better protect himself and stay two steps ahead of his former allies. He is also a very intelligent man and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the truth about the Ohara Incident and the reasons why the World Government chose to destroy it, as well as the existence of the Pacifista Project and the hidden 6th level of Impel Down. He is also noted to have contacts within various organizations, such as the marines and various cipher pol agencies, though the exact relationship and the arrangements made with these sources are unknown at the time. Eric possesses great instincts and intuition which allows him to quickly become aware of his surroundings and react to incoming danger in time. He is an accomplished strategist and is considered to be one of best tacticians, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Eric has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in the heat of battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. In addition to his incredible tactical prowess, he is also shown to be a very perceptive man, being able to deduce a person’s true motives and intentions by thoroughly observing their individual patterns, personality traits and characteristic. Due to the years of experience in the battle field as a warrior and wandering the seas as a pirate, Eric has incredible determination and strength of will that makes him an extremely formidable opponent. He is able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Physical Abilities Rokushiki :Further information: Rokushiki Haki :Further information: Haki Devil Fruit :Further information: Naiha Naiha no Mi Weapon History Major Battles Trivia *Eric is the German spelling for the Scandinavia name of Erik, and the name is thus usually taken to mean "one ruler" or "eternal ruler" or "ever powerful," etc. It is derived from the Old Norse name Eirík. The surname Magnus means "Great" in Latin and Scandinavian. Thus his full name can be literarily translated as "Great Eternal Ruler". *Eric is named after a real life pirate, Eric of Pomerania. His surname is taken from Magnus Heinason, another real life pirate. *Eric’s appearance is based off Shinsuke Takasugi from the popular anime/manga series Gintama. *His character theme song is Erase My Scars by Evans Blue and his battle theme is Prayer by Disturbed.. *His favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). *Eric's hobbies are sightseeing, reading, and training. *Eric, like many characters in the world of One Piece, has a unique laughter style that starts with “Ni” (Nihahahahahaha!). *Like the Golden Lion Shiki before him, Eric has a Lion based theme, while he may not have physical traits of the lion; his theme is based more around the symbolic attributes of the lion. *Eric’s birthday is July 30th, the date which falls under the fifth astrological sign of the zodiac, Leo. This further contributes to his lion based animal theme. Quotes * "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past." * "A wise man holds his tongue for he is at peace with his own mind, while a fool blurts out what he knows or even worse yet what he does not." External links Category:Zaraikou Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Mercenary Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Marine Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User